Ojamajo Doremi: The Legend of Crystal Island
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part three of my Back to School Barrage 2. In this AU story, when Nick and the girls are sucked into an alternate world, they seem to enjoy being able to take a vacation, but nasty pirates are on the loose, and they’re determined to find SOMETHING...


"Hey, Nick?" Momoko Asuka asked. "Do you have any idea what that light is?"

Nick Kelly looked towards where his girlfriend was pointing; in the place of the door that usually led to the Majokai, there was a mysterious portal that looked like it led somewhere.

"Where do you think it leads?" Doremi Harukaze wondered.

"I guess the only way we'll know for sure is if we check it out," Hazuki Fujiwara noted.

"Can we just hurry up and take a look already?!" Aiko Senoo exclaimed, never known for being patient in situations like this.

"Cool your jets, Ai-chan," Onpu Segawa stated. "We're just as curious as you are."

"Ooh, it looks fun!!" Hana Makihatayama exclaimed. "Hana-chan wants to see what's behind there!!"

"You wanna do the honors, Nick?" Momoko asked. Nick nodded, opening the door and revealing what appeared to be a tropical island resort.

"Wow... it looks like a vacation home," Onpu noticed.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Momoko noted.

Suddenly, Nick looked up and noticed a thunderstorm appearing above them.

Before the green witch apprentice could even react in time to warn his friends, a massive lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck the dock that the Ojamajos were standing on.

That was the last thing Nick saw before falling unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Watch for new horizons as the sun sets on an uncertain tomorrow.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi: The Legend of Crystal Island  
_Story Created: September 2nd, 2008 (Part three of my Back to School Barrage 2)  
Summary: In this alternate universe story, when Nick and the girls are sucked into an alternate world, they seem to enjoy being able to take a vacation, but nasty pirates are on the loose, and they're determined to find SOMETHING...

Author's Note: This, ladies and gentlemen, is the third story of my 2008 Back to School Barrage, and it's a story I've actually wanted to do for a long time now.

Author's Note 2: The Ojamajos created by YukiShinoya444 will make an appearance in this story. Before you even ask, I do have permission to use Yuki's team in my stories (so long as I don't make them look bad).

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own even one bit of _Ojamajo Doremi_ or anything related to it, except of course for the plot of this story, Nick Kelly and Haruka Reisei, who are my characters, and Yuki Shinoya, Akemi Suzuki, Moriko Takahashi, and Kurumi Sayoko, who are characters created by fellow author YukiShinoya444. Neither do I own_ Sonic Rush Adventure_, the game this story is based off of (but I DO own a copy of the game). Everything else belongs to Toei Animation and SEGA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

As Nick came to, he could see somebody poking him in the face with what appeared to be a stick.

Nick sat up and looked over to his right. Everyone appeared to be in order and shape.

"You girls all right?" Nick wondered.

"Yeah, I think so..." Doremi noted, rubbing her head.

"OWWWWWW..." Momoko groaned, holding her sore head. "That was one heck of a lightning storm, wasn't it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen lightning hit THAT hard..." Onpu noted.

"Oh, good, you're alive..."

This new voice caught Nick's attention. He turned around and noticed a girl no older than he was. She had long, flowing brown hair that reached to about her waist, and she seemed to prefer simple clothes, sticking with an aquatic blue shirt and dark blue shorts. Her eyes were an incredible shade of green that matched Nick's eyes. She was also wearing a red headband around her neck.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked, hoping to cut right to the point.

"Mind yourself, miss," the new girl teased. "Asking for somebody's name without giving your own first..."

"Oh, geez... My name's Nick Kelly. This is Harukaze Doremi-chan, Fujiwara Hazuki-chan, Senoo Aiko-chan, Segawa Onpu-chan, Asuka Momoko, and Makihatayama Hana-chan," Nick explained, pointing to each of the girls in turn.

The new girl smiled. "Cheers, then? My name's Haruka Reisei. But, hold on here. I come down here, save your lives, and not even a thank you?"

"I was getting to that," Momoko stated, bowing slightly. "_Arigatou_, Haruka-chan. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't bailed us out of that storm..."

"That's all right. It's what I do," Haruka responded. "What I want to know is how you got here in the first place. You didn't swim here, did you?"

Nick shook his head. "Hey, that's a good question. Does anyone know where the heck we are?"

"This is Seagull Beach, closest thing to Windmill Village," Haruka answered. "If you've got any questions, just ask me, okay? After all, nothing goes on around these parts without me hearing about it first. As for this place, well, I named it after the heaps of seagulls that flock by. Isn't it just awesome?"

Nick sweatdropped.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where this island is..." Onpu asked nobody in particular.

"What? You mean you don't even know where Southern Island is? It's right in the middle of the ocean!" Haruka answered.

"Well, that much I've already figured out," Nick stated, the sweatdrop still on his forehead.

"What do you think we should do, Nick?" Momoko asked her boyfriend.

"Well, maybe the folks in this Windmill Village can give us some clues as to just where the heck we ended up..." Nick responded.

"Oh, you want to come to my village?" Haruka answered with the sweetest smile anyone has ever seen. "Well, then, my house is your house!"

"_Arigatou_, Haruka-chan!!" everyone said at once.

_One day later..._

Nick suddenly noticed something down at Seagull Beach. "Huh? Hey, it looks like somebody's hurt!"

"Wait a minute, I think that's Haruka-chan!!" Momoko exclaimed.

"You okay, Haruka-chan?" Nick wondered.

Haruka picked herself up, dusting off her shirt. "Awww... there it goes again. I really thought that I'd finally got it right..."

"What just happened, Haruka-chan?" Momoko asked.

"You can't see it?" Haruka responded, pointing to a speedboat out at sea. "I'm about to launch my pride and joy, the good old SS Faraway! I'll admit, there were a few bugs in the earlier models, and the results weren't very pretty, let me tell you. But, I'm sure I'll get it this time! Because there's no one on the seven seas that can outrun me!"

Haruka went back to her boat. "Okay, NOW we've got something here!"

Suddenly, Haruka let out a yelp. Nick sweatdropped again. "Jeez, can't you keep that thing straight?"

"No worries! I've got everything under control here!" A few seconds of silence, then... "Come on, you stupid ship, I'm the one who built you! Stop being so stubborn!! Hey, you two! Come over here and help me!"

Another couple seconds of silence. "What? Me, show weakness? No way! Let me just hit the brake here, and we'll..."

Suddenly, Nick and Momoko looked shocked.

"Wait! That's..." Momoko exclaimed.

"...the gas!!" Nick finished just in time for Haruka's little speedboat to come crashing into the two of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Haruka screamed. "My precious ship... look what happened to it... Oh, what do I do now? There's no way I can fix this now!!"

"Settle, Haruka-chan. Why don't we have Hazuki-chan build a new ship for you?" Momoko offered. "She's really good at stuff like that!"

Haruka shook her head. "Oh, it's no use..."

Nick smiled. "Hey, when it comes to building things, Hazuki-chan's number one! She puts things like this together all the time!"

Haruka shook her head again. "...no, it's no use! There aren't any materials left for me to use... The place I always go to get my building stuff was just blocked off... I don't wanna be stuck here for my whole life!! I HAVE TO GET OUT!!"

Haruka looked like she was about to start crying.

Nick smiled again. "Well, I guess that settles it. I'll get you what you need!"

This honestly surprised Haruka. "But... but the trail's been blocked! How are you gonna..."

Nick struck a triumphant pose, to which Momoko sweatdropped. "No problem! I'll just blaze my own trail!"

Momoko nodded. "Just leave it to Nick! He always comes through!"

With that, Nick rushed off, leaving Haruka a little confused. "Is he always like this?" the brunette wondered.

"Ah, that's just the way he is. He can't resist a good adventure..." Momoko sighed dreamily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the trio met up at Whale Point, which was where Haruka usually traveled to gather her building Materials.

"So, what sort of materials do you need, exactly?" Nick wondered.

"There should be materials somewhere along the trail," Haruka answered. "I was using Blue and Iron Material in my latest project..."

"Then that's where I'm off to!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing down the trail.

Haruka smiled towards the retreating form of her new companion. All of a sudden, she felt a mysterious presence nearby. Out of pure instinct, she lashed out, her left foot thundering forward like greased lightning and inadvertently sending Aiko for a crash landing into the sands.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU LITTLE STUCK-UP?!" Aiko exclaimed once she'd picked herself up.

Haruka pointed to the headband around her neck. "Don't you DARE touch my headband, girl. This was passed down from my _obaa-chan_ to my _okaa-sama_ to me. It's a precious family heirloom."

"Well, if you're so worried about it, WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE IT OFF?!" Aiko screamed. Haruka looked taken aback at this, tears forming in her eyes.

Momoko glared at the blue witch. "Now look what you did, Ai-chan!!"

For some reason or another, Aiko blushed when she saw Momoko glaring at her. Momoko turned back towards Haruka. "What's the matter, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka dried a few tears. "That headband used to belong to my _okaa-sama_. Then, one day, she was murdered while wearing that very headband. From the instant I inherited that headband, I swore NEVER to take it off until I grew up and made my mother proud."

"I apologize for Ai-chan's behavior. She's a little impulsive..." Momoko stated, to which Aiko blushed again.

"I can't really hold that against her... I was pretty impulsive in my younger days, too..." Haruka giggled.

Aiko looked over at Haruka. "_Gomen-nasai_, Haruka-chan. I didn't know..."

"It's all right, Ai-chan. That's why I'm so protective of the headband. I just don't want the bad memories haunting me again..."

Aiko nodded, earning a little smile from Momoko.

Just as the conversation was finishing, Nick raced back to the scene, holding a piece of iron and a blue jewel in his hands. "Hey, Haruka-chan. I brought you a little present."

"Oh, my gosh, really?" Haruka exclaimed.

"No big deal... really," Nick answered.

"I bet Hazuki-chan could make a waterbike with these Materials," Momoko noted.

"Well, blow me down the hatch! A waterbike? For real?!" Haruka shouted, rushing back towards Windmill Village and dragging Momoko with her.

"Oh, boy..." Nick stated, just shrugging his shoulders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Setting Sail

Nick, Haruka, and Momoko head back to Windmill Village so Hazuki can build the Wave Cyclone, the Ojamajos' ticket to adventure on the high seas. What's waiting out there on the vast oceans?


End file.
